Xros Wars DNA Style
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Similar to Xros Wars Moon Princess only set in a slightly different universe that also has the Data Squad. AU from Xros Wars Moon Princess. Taiki/Serena pairing in this one as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Seraphina Damon, with long blonde hair, held back in a braid and sapphire blue eyes, watches sadly as her cousin, practically her big brother chooses to remain in the Digital World, she didn't even get to keep BlackAgumon though she did get to keep her Data Link, " Don't you dare die while there, Marcus, I want my unofficial big brother back safe and sound, and you had better keep my partner safe too. "

Marcus chuckles at the eight year olds orders and goes to pick her up before hugging her, " I'll be fine, you, however, need to get home and I know Thomas will make sure you get home safely. "

The blonde, Thomas Nordstein flinches, in other words if anything happened to his baby cousin Marcus would kill him. " Don't worry, she'll be safe with me, since I really don't want you pissed at me. " Thomas says.

Yoshino Fujiaeda laughs at this reaction, then again, Marcus was capable of breaking SaberLeomon's fang with his DNA charged fist. Not pissing Marcus Damon off was the top on just about everyone's list, " Take care Falcomon for me. " Keenan tells Marcus.

" Lalamon, keep the goof out of trouble, would you. " Yoshino says.

Sera goes over to Thomas once Marcus puts her down, " Remember everything I taught you, Seraphy. " Marcus says.

She sticks her tongue out at him, only Marcus was allowed to call her Seraphy. Sera sighs when she reaches her home and silently walks in. Thomas was about to have his driver pull away when a feeling of foreboding hits him. At the same time Sera's eyes widen when she sees the blood all over the downstairs and then she feels the knife in her shoulder even as a hand clamps over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Sera can feel the blood flowing freely down her back and right arm, still she stomps hard on her father's instep while slamming her elbow into his groin. The eight year old scrambles further into the house, wishing with all her heart that Marcus were there, or Uncle Spencer.

Steven Damon was a nasty bastard when he'd been drinking and he was between her and the door. Little did she know that her Aunt Sarah had followed Thomas as she felt something was wrong with her sister. Unlike Thomas Sarah Damon marches straight into the house and pales when she sees the blood, then her eyes harden, " Thomas, call the cops, now! STEVEN DAMON, I AM GOING TO EVISCERATE YOU! " Sarah screams in fury and hunts down her prey as her niece, her sister's only child was in the house.

Several houses down one Kudo Taiki freezes for a moment before he spins on his heel, shoves his shoes on, and sprints out the door. Sera was in trouble, he had to get to her. Taiki was quick to scale the tree and get into her room. Meanwhile, Thomas has just called the cops, giving them all the information he knew. Steven was trying to hurry up and kill his bitch daughter before his sister-in-law twice over found him and followed through with her threat. He did not want to be disemboweled, thank you. Steven found Sera at the same time Taiki did, Taiki takes one look at the knife and rushes forward, yanking Sera back with him, " Aunt Sarah, upstairs! "

Suddenly Sarah Damon was there like a fury, holding a baseball bat and she slams the bat full force into Steven's family jewels before winding up for another swing and knocking him out. Sarah places a foot on his chest, " Taiki, right? "

" Yes, Damon-san? "

" Call me Sarah. Get my niece downstairs, all right, Taiki-chan. "

Taiki nods, Sera stumbles, light headed, the loss of blood starting to get to her, " Thomas, get in here, now, and bring your damn med kit! " Sera shouts out the door.

Thomas curses when he sees what had happened, Marcus was going to go ballistic when he found out. He cuts the back of the shirt off and waves over a crime scene tech, " Take the pictures you need now, she needs immediate medical attention. " Thomas orders.

Sera was leaning heavily on Taiki by this time, and both see Steven Damon being wheeled out, Sarah following with the baseball bat, " That son of a bitch, no offense to my husband, had better fry for what he's done. "

Thomas suddenly understood where Marcus got his wild side from now. Sarah Damon was a sight to behold when she was pissed off. Once all the pictures and evidence have been collected Thomas sets to work on fixing Sera up enough that the bleeding stopped, he talks with the paramedics and goes with them, along with Taiki, as Sera was refusing to let him go. Sarah Damon assured him that she would let him mother know what was going on. Thomas curses the fact that he didn't have the equipment he needed, " I'll be working on her and I'll pay for her treatment as well. Her cousin will kill me if I don't. I just hope he can't blame me for not knowing her father went on a murderous rampage. "

Taiki had never met Marcus Damon, but he had heard of him. Sera loved her older cousin like a big brother. He'd heard of Kristy Damon too, but Sera was closer to Marcus. Thomas was astounded that Sera hadn't gone into shock yet, though she seemed focused on the hand she gripped with her left hand. He'd seen Marcus teaching her how to use both arms equally well and that included writing.

Two hours later Taiki's mother shows up at the hospital, she knew better than to even attempt to make him leave. Where things concerned Sera Damon Taiki was stubborn. The eight year old was surprisingly still awake when Thomas came out, and spoke to the Damons and Kudos, " Sera will keep her arm and regain full mobility, but she will need several corrective surgeries over the next five years and massage therapy. Expense is no problem as I'll be footing the bill for all this. Taiki, I'll have the therapist teach you what to do to help her out as something tells me she needs you right now. "

Sarah nods at this, " I was talking that over with Mrs. Kudo and since Sera is now in mine and Spencer's custody we'll name Mrs. Kudo her legal guardian and allow Sera to live with the Kudos. Taiki is the one constant she has left and taking that away from her may hurt her more than it helps. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sera Damon glares at the spiky burgundy haired object of her ire, " Your cousin Marcus is here, along with a short dude in a trench coat. "

Sera's sapphire eyes widen and even as Taiki watches she was ready in a minute, well, except for her hair, " I'm feeling generous, I'll let you play with my hair as you get it up in its proper style, you do have time for that, right, Taiki? "

Taiki smiles, " Yeah, I've got time for that, Sera. " It was still hard for Taiki to realize that five years had passed since Sera's mother had been brutally murdered by her father. Taiki had everything he needed for doing Sera's hair, including the spikes she wove into the braid. He'd had to get good at doing her hair as it was only two weeks ago that she'd gotten the last surgery and everyone had declared her arm healed, well, arm and shoulder, technically. Still, she wasn't allowed to do anything too strenuous with her arm until the end of the day.

Marcus Damon was almost literally bowled over by his baby cousin as she flew down the stairs and into his arms, " When'd you get back? "

" Two days ago, needed to spend some time with the others first. Mom and Thomas told me what happened, Seraphy. "

Taiki was approaching at this time and he knew damn well that only Marcus was allowed to call her that, " They don't know it all, I got to Sera before your mom did, Marcus, and pulled her out of the way, then Sera called for your mom. I'm Kudo Taiki, Sera's closest friend with Keenan coming in a close second. "

Marcus looks him over as he does his cousin's hair, he'd had white gloves on before, then again, he was also running his fingers through her hair as well. Sera rolls her eyes at her cousin, " Taiki had to become my stylist and he apparently has a fetish for my hair, so every now and then I let him play with it. Besides he's good pervert deterrent. "

Taiki growls lowly at the reminder of that incident, " He should be grateful I didn't sic Keenan on him yet too. "

They were referring to an incident a month ago, when Mizuki Hojo cornered her near the school boiler room. Unfortunately for him she was supposed to meet Taiki at the doors, when she didn't show he went looking and made Sarah Damon look tame when it came to her double brother-in-law. Marcus looked like he wanted to ask but from the set of Taiki's eyes and body he'd handled it, easily. Though the fact that he was comfortable enough with Keenan to potentially sic him on an idiot that went after his cousin put him in Marcus' good books. Marcus is astonished at how quickly Taiki got Sera's hair done, he did have practice at that.

The cousins let Taiki have a head start out the door though Sera grabbed a red sports drink for him, knowing he'd need it soon enough. Her black and amethyst Data Link was still on her left hip, " BlackAgumon, Realize! "

Sera hugs her partner and quickly calls him into her Data Link as Marcus calls his partner in as well, before she picks up the pace, Marcus following her. She sends a message to Angie about Taiki's change of plans and sprints the rest of the way to the game. She manages to get Marcus in for free, claiming he was her brother, hey, in her opinion he was. They snag seats near center court and they are joined by Hinomoto Angie a young girl with fair skin, amber eyes, and shoulder-length red hair, which is worn in two spiky pigtail held by two green scrunchies. Her hair also has a spiky fringe and two side bangs, which reach her cheeks. She is wearing a white shirt with a pink collar, long pink sleeves, and a red heart on the left side of the chest. She also wears denim shortalls with a crimson belt with a circular golden buckle, black stockings, and yellow sneakers with white vamps and shoes. The shortall has a golden metallic buckle on the right strap, one pocket on each side of the front, two rear pockets, and a fifth pocket on the stomach. It also lacks a left buckle, and is worn with the left strap undone, exposing the red heart on her shirt.

Sera waits until a time out is called and tosses Taiki his sports drink, the blonde boy, Kevin, nods and Taiki wanders over, " Thanks, Sera. Oh, right, we had plans for today, didn't we, Ange? Thanks for letting her know about the change, Sera. "

The girls both sigh at this, " We wouldn't have this problem if you could learn to say no every now and then. " they say together.

Marcus quirks an eyebrow at this, " Seriously, you can't say no? "

" If I can help someone out I will. " Taiki says and heads back over to join the rest of the basketball team. Sera and Angie both shudder just then as they can feel several eyes on them.

" His fan girls, here? " Angie whimpers.

Sera's eyes widen in horror at this, " Marcus, you are not allowed to leave us alone. Taiki's terrified of them and they hate us because we're both too close to him. "

Marcus' olive green eyes widen at this information, " He has the scary kind of fan girls? "

" Yep, though he generally with us and they heard about a certain incident and realize that screwing with me will piss off their object of obsession. "

" Yeah, Taiki does not take kindly to either of us being messed with by his fan girls, now if there aren't too many Sera can fight her way out, but when the whole horde is after you the best thing to do is run. This is why I'm glad Sera generally knows where Taiki is at any given time as she can lead us to our salvation. " Angie says.

All three watch Taiki's epic spin move only to pass the ball to Kevin, the boy he'd agreed to help out. Thankfully Sera had managed to keep Taiki from overdoing it on the practice. The players all head into the locker room to change and the girls stick close to Marcus, not wanting the fan girls to get at them. Yes, his fan girls were that scary. When Taiki came out wearing a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "t" in the chest and a yellow arm on the left arm. He also wears black leggings under brown shorts and a belt, a red jacket like vest, green goggles, red and white shoes, and white gloves.

" Let's get out of here, Taiki, your fan girls have been giving both of us the evil eye ever since you talked to us at that one time out. " Angie says.

Taiki frowns at this and spies the head of his fan club in the stands. He almost snarls at this, as he really wanted to demonstrate a little affection towards Sera. " Marcus, do you have any problems with your cousin dating? "

Marcus looks at the burgundy haired kid asking and he smirks, " Depends on the person, though we should probably finish this conversation elsewhere, unless you want me to scare your fan girls off. "

Taiki nods at this and they make good their escape. Sera is currently wearing black crescent upturned crescent moon earrings, a black camisole under a purple tank top, she wore black fingerless gloves with purple stitching and her name embroidered in kanji on them, a gift from Taiki for her birthday not that long ago, black cargo shorts over purple leggings, a purple belt, purple and black tennis shoes, and a purple choker with a silver upturned crescent moon on it, a gift from her aunt. " Now, Taiki, why ask me that question? "

Taiki gives him a deadpan look, " I'm already dating your cousin, I just don't want you killing me. Though only a select few even know this. "

Marcus looks at whom he considered another little sister, " I'm allowed to terrorize any other guy you don't want around you, right? "

" Yeah, you are, Marky. "

" Gah, Seraphy, you know I hate that nickname. " Marcus whines.

" Marcus, you're nineteen and you're still whining at your thirteen year old cousin? " Sera asks him.

Angie snickers as they find a place to settle down on some stairs, Sera leaning up against Taiki's left side. Marcus was currently wearing a black tank top, a red and white vest, red sneakers, khaki jeans, and black wrist bands, and a silver crest given to him by his father. He has shoulder length brown hair tied back in a half ponytail with bangs framing both sides of his face. " When did you two switch over from best friends to dating anyhow? " Marcus asks, genuinely curious. If there was anyone whom he could approve of dating his unofficial little sister it was Kudo Taiki.

Taiki blinks at this and Sera cocks her head to the side, " I think it was a gradual transition, Marky. We didn't even notice the parameters of our relationship changed until Taiki went alpha male the one day. "

Angie grins at this, " Oh, that was a sight to behold. Aiko Taiki, yes, that is his name, asked her out the one day about four months ago, Sera said no and he persisted, wanting to know why when our Taiki intervened from over Sera's shoulder, glaring him down. Only those nearby know what really happened but your dear cousin here, once Aiko-san was gone, spun on her heel and slapped Taiki upside the head. "

Taiki whimpers in remembered pain, " Did you have to teach her how to inflict pain with the least amount of force? "

" Hey, we worked that out, you can go all alpha male on the idiots and perverts unless I want first crack at them. I'm a Damon, dammit, I can generally handle myself. " Sera retorts just as Jeremy Tsurgi crops up babbling on about the seven circles of pain. Jeremy has short brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a light blue shirt under a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and two pocket, one on each side in the front, tan cargo pants, and green and brown boots.

Sera and Marcus tune out the friendly rival bickering until Sera blinks when Taiki stands up, she pulls Marcus aside, " Digiworld's calling him, he can fully hear the Digi Melodies now. "

" I'm all for a good fight, Seraphy. " Marcus says and the cousins follow the other three. Sera wasn't about to let her boyfriend go to the Digital World without her, and Marcus wasn't going to let Sera go without him. They observe until the portal opens and grab on to the other three. Marcus and Sera wake up mere moments before the digimon that Taiki had save wakes Taiki up. The blonde's head was on Taiki's lap and she was content to stay where she was while Taiki shoved Angie and Jeremy off of him. Marcus smirks, yeah, no guy would remove his girlfriend from that position.

" Where are we anyhow? " Jeremy asks.

Sera tunes out for the moment and then her DATS honed senses kick in, she flips to her feet and switches her Data Link holder to her right hip, as she'd be punching with her left arm for the next little while. She pulls out her burst mode Data Link, " BlackAgumon, Realize! "

Marcus grins there was a fight in the offing, grabbing his orange and black burst mode Data Link, " Agumon, Realize! "

" Boss, I hate being in there. " Agumon complains.

That was when MadLeomon showed up with his goon squad. Sera and Marcus both crack their knuckles and leap up into the air even as Ballistamon saves Taiki and crew from the crazy lion, shouting, " It's fightin' time! "

In sync they both punch a Pteramon into the ground and activate their DNA. They land and gather the charge, " DNA Full Charge! "

" Agumon warp digivolve to… RizeGreymon! "

" BlackAgumon warp digivolve to… MetalGreymon(Virus). "

Taiki reloads the digimon he'd saved and the now known as Shoutmon joins the fray, though he deals with MadLeomon. Sera smirks and leaps up into an aerial spin kick, sending a Mammothmon sailing. Shoutmon and MadLeomon both stare, " How the hell did she do that! " Everyone save Marcus, RizeGreymon, and MetalGreymon(Virus) exclaims.

" Sera, I expect an explanation after we get out of this, okay? " Taiki calls out to his suddenly ecstatically happy girlfriend.

" Sure thing, Tai-chan. " Sera calls back.

" I will never understand how you rate her. " Jeremy says.

" I see her and accept her for whom she is. I don't try and change her. " Taiki answers, remembering a certain chat where she'd revealed her previous lives to him, telling him all the sordid details. To think that she had been the much beloved Sailor Moon in her last life. From what she'd told him she had hated fighting as Tsukino Serena. As Sera Damon she lived for fighting, street fighting that is. It drove her aunt and his mother nuts, as Sarah Damon knew that Marcus had had entirely too much influence on his sweet little cousin.

Taiki, however, loved watching her fight and now was no different. Things took a change for the worst when MadLeomon absorbed some of his own minions and became ArmedMadLeomon. Marcus and Sera come at him from different directions and both nail him with solid punches knocking him away from Shoutmon and Ballistamon, " Stay down, you overgrown house cat. " Marcus quips.

Marcus and Sera's partners were still busy with the rest of ArmedMadLeomon's goon squad, " Taiki, use your digivice, go on instinct. " Sera calls out even as she and Marcus help Shoutmon and Ballistamon out of the hole they'd ended up in thanks to the kitty on steroids.

Taiki's eyes widen and then they narrow, he hadn't saved Shoutmon to let him die now. He runs out from behind the rock he, Angie, and Jeremy had taken cover behind and follows his instincts, before calling out, " Digi Fuse! "

While that's happening Marcus punches the kitty away again, just keeping him busy, he was Shoutmon's opponent and Marcus wouldn't take that away from him. " Giga Blaster! " MetalGreymon(Virus) calls out.

" Rising Destroyer! " RizeGreymon calls out, taking out several more minions. Marcus leaps out of the way as Shoutmon times two, they'd later learn that form was called, goes in for the attack. The fusion ends and Shoutmon suggests to Taiki that they'd needed more help.

Taiki grins, " Shoutmon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Digi Fuse! "

With the use of the Sun Sword Shoutmon defeated ArmedMadLeomon, leaving him as MadLeomon once again. Then he is pulled away by his boss, Sera grins wildly as she and Marcus high five before Taiki spins her around and kisses her soundly. Marcus blinks, " He loves watching her fight. " Angie explains.

" Oh, I see. " Marcus says.

Taiki pulls away quickly, " I am not in any way an idiot, Marcus. I've been raised to respect females and do you honestly think she'd let me do anything she didn't want me to? "

Marcus sighs, " Point, I trained my baby cousin well. "

" Boss, that fight rocked. " Agumon says.

Sera grins, " He's right, that fight totally kicked ass. "

Taiki shakes his head, pulling her closer to him, " This is going to be fun, so, Shoutmon, what's going on? "

That was when they learned about Bagra's Army and why Shoutmon wanted to be King to protect his friends. Marcus grins, " I'm in, this promises to be a good fight, what do you say, Agumon? "

" Do you even need to ask, Boss? " Agumon replies.

" I'm in, this is far more important. " Taiki states.

Angie and Jeremy both groan at this even as Sera and BlackAgumon cheer, they could fight again.

Time Gates:

Pluto frowns as she looks for the soul of the hime, where and when had she ended up. She knew that the brat had been reincarnated but she couldn't find her. Little did Pluto know that forces outside of her realm of experience and one she did know were shielding the hime from her. Amaterasu and several Digital Deities had conspired together to hide the girl from those that would wish to use her for her power alone. Amaterasu had also ensured that she would meet Taiki Kudo not to mention have Marcus Damon as a stalwart and slightly wild protector.

Disclaimer: I do not won Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taiki sighs as he thinks back on the festival and then having to deal with Orochimon and then OrochiMadLeomon. Sera and Marcus had stayed back, as this was his time, but they had been ready to leap in if necessary. Sera looks at him as she dragged him off, their partners following while Marcus gets more information from Jijimon about what was going on. Twilight had hit and Sera was determined to get some time alone with her boyfriend. Taiki was quick on the uptake, he always had been, " Marcus trusts me with you? "

" He trusts me to kick your ass if need be. " Sera quips.

Taiki rolls his eyes at this, it was so very true. " Hey, you know I would never do something that you didn't want. "

Both would be surprised to learn in a different dimension Sera is mute and not nearly as assertive. Of course, that Sera didn't have Marcus, and hadn't been a member of DATS previously. " I know that, you know that, Marcus, not so much and he sees me as another little sister. "

" Glad I'm an only child then. " Taiki murmurs.

" Come off it, Angie is practically your little sister, Tai-chan, even though she acts like a big sister most of the time. " Sera points out.

Taiki smiles, " Yeah, you two do look out for me, don't you? "

" We were best friends first, Tai-chan, and neither of us ever abandoned the other when trouble came around. " Sera states.

Taiki wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her to a stop, " That will never change. I will always have your back as much as I can. "

" I know, Tai-chan. " Sera admits, letting herself relax into him. Normal thirteen years olds wouldn't be this close but Taiki had saved her from her father and they'd been through other stuff over the years that had bonded them very close together. Taiki was the only one other than Marcus that would ever see her vulnerable, even Thomas didn't see her that vulnerable, but then again she'd walked in on the end of a bloodbath. It had been determined that her mother had put up one helluva fight against her father. Then again that was to be expected, Marcus didn't just get his sparkling personality from his father after all.

Shoutmon and BlackAgumon are bonding by BlackAgumon telling him war stories from his and Sera's time as a member of DATS. Shoutmon was a captive audience for these stories and unlike Marcus and Agumon, BlackAgumon told it like it was. They could sense their partners wanted some time to themselves but at the same time they stayed close enough to protect them as well, though Sera could handle just about any digimon herself. Came from her being a Damon.

Taiki was content just to stay there with his moon princess, but that wasn't what had attracted him to her in the first place. No, what had drawn him to her was the fact that at Daycare she hadn't gone for the dolls or other usual girly toys, she'd gravitated towards the dinosaurs, same as him. Sera may not like team sports, except for track, she ran in all the solo events and competed in Shot Put and Discus, but she did come and cheer him on if she could. That was what really rocked about her, her letting him be himself and not trying to change him like other girlfriends attempted to do with their significant others.

" I'm glad I can share Digiworld and Digimon with you now, Taiki. That was all I kept from you and that was only because I had no choice, confidentiality agreements and all that jazz. However, you are now a digidestined and therefore I can tell you. " Sera says.

" Tell me about it, please. "

She does, telling him about how she had met BlackAgumon, and all the trouble DATS had given her for not officially being a part of them for months, as she flat out refused to wear the damn uniform and be tied down by their damn regulations. That had saved her from the memory wipe that had then been initiated by the higher ups as there had been no record of her existing. She had helped Agumon get Marcus' memory back, and then had joined them when they went against their superiors. She tells him everything up until the point Thomas took her home and he knew from then on.

" Okay, wow, you certainly have been through a lot. " Taiki murmurs.

" Yeah, but I wouldn't give up meeting BlackAgumon for anything, and that includes you. He's my partner in one sense and you are in another. " Sera states.

" When are you going to let me play with your hair again, Sera-ai? "

Sera smiles at this, " Not sure, as that is generally something that's a treat for you. "

Taiki is startled when she pulls away, sticks out her tongue and bolts towards the setting sun. Taiki growls playfully and takes off after her. BlackAgumon smiles at this, " It's nice to see her having fun doing something other than fighting for once. "

" The term for them would be courting, right? " Shoutmon asks.

" The human term is dating, but yes. I feel they have both been through a lot together and that has made their relationship stronger than it otherwise would be. Most thirteen year old humans aren't in such a serious relationship, but it is serious, you can tell just from the way he subtly keeps track of where she is at all times. " BlackAgumon answers.

" Any human that can send a Mammothmon sailing with a kick is all right in my books and worthy of my partner. " Shoutmon says with a shrug, not caring either way.

Sera laughs as she continues to elude Taiki until he nails her with a slide tackle, while he may prefer basketball he did still play soccer. He was quick to pin her and though Sera could have escaped from him she chose not to, letting him have his moment, " Oh, Sera-ai, whatever am I to do with you? " Taiki murmurs right next to her ear. He had only recently learned how sensitive her ears happened to be too. Sera shudders at this, he only became this assertive when they were alone.

" You can't mark me or you'll have to deal with Marcus. " Sera reminds him.

Taiki had removed his gloves during the chase and smirks, Sera curses internally at this, that smirk could make her weak kneed. Why the hell did it take her until her third life to find Taiki, dammit! There he went actually nibbling on her neck, looked like he didn't care about Marcus' reaction to her having a hickey or not. Sera's fingers work their way into his hair and remove his goggles, laying them off to the side, she wasn't going to let him have all the fun.

Angie was the first one the next morning to notice they were still gone and sighs before she goes looking for them, meeting Cutemon and his friend along the way. She continues on and was glad she found them first, Marcus might actually attempt to kill Taiki, just for the position they were in. Angie rolls her eyes at this, Taiki was sprawled out on top of Sera, but even in sleep mindful enough to not crush her. Sera's hands were still tangled in his hair with Taiki's goggles to her right, " Taiki, wake up. "

Taiki groans and rolls over, pulling Sera with him before blindly reaching for his goggles and managing to sit up without disturbing his sleeping girlfriend. He puts his goggles back on and then slips his gloves on before shifting Sera and standing up, holding Sera in a princess hold. " At least it wasn't Marcus who found us. Shoutmon, BlackAgumon, wake up! " Taiki calls out.

Sera snuggles in closer, her fingers still tangled in his burgundy locks. Taiki gently coaxes her hands out of his hair and instead they grip his vest. He sighs at this, realizing that was as good as it was going to get with her. They make their way back to the village and Marcus looks at him, " You don't fear me, do you? "

" You want Sera happy and I make her happy, plus, with her nightmares she rarely gets to sleep through the night unless we end up falling asleep in the same place, mom won't bother to move us because even she knows that Sera needs the sleep. " Taiki replies.

" On the plus side your fan girls aren't here. " Jeremy says.

Taiki grins at this, " Okay, so yeah, I am going to take advantage of the fact that my fan girls are in another world and I don't have to deal with them. "

After Taiki manages to wake Sera and they eat breakfast Shoutmon draws a symbol for their team, though Sera looks at it and adds a third spike, " You have two veteran digidestines and their partners with you, that needs to be represented, Shoutmon. "

" Okay, yeah, I guess that works. Now I just need to give out the squawkers to everyone on the team. " Shoutmon says.

While Angie and Jeremy have a mini freak out each, though Angie swore she wasn't freaking out and Jeremy then stomps his foot proclaiming he was in his rights to freak out, a crack in the ground opens up. Sera frowns as a huge stalk of bamboo starts to grow, " We have an underground interloper, cous. "

" Yeah, I know, Bagra must be making his next move already. " Marcus says, frowning.

Taiki curses under his breath and then the Damon cousins whirl around together and demand as one, " Who the hell are you? "

The blonde on the cliff blinks, he had on a red shirt which was under a white long sleeved jacket, gray pants, and that was all Sera cared to notice, " I am Aonuma Christopher, the general of Blue Flare. I can help you get your friend down if you join with me. "

" God, he's worse than Thomas was in the beginning. " Marcus says.

" I thought that Thomas would be hard to top in terms of pretentious obnoxiousness, I was wrong, Aonuma here takes the cake. " Sera comments, waving off Shoutmon as MailBirdramon attacks. The cousins line their shots up and leap as one.

" It's fightin' time! " they shout as one and punch MailBirdramon into the ground then grab their Data Links, " DNA Charge…Overdrive! "

" Agumon double warp digivolve to… ShineGreymon! "

" BlackAgumon double warp digivolve to… BlackWarGreymon! "

Christopher stares at them in stunned silence, " BlackWarGreymon, get Jeremy down and then go find the damn Drimogemon that's causing all the problems. Cous, ya got pretentious? "

" Yeah, no problem, Seraphy. " Marcus says, cracking his knuckles.

" Mega level, you evolved them to mega level, That shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't be possible for you to punch a digimon like that either, yet you did, how! " Christopher asks and MailBirdramon retreats to behind him. The blonde couldn't blame him as he'd just been nearly knocked out by two punches from two humans. Then there was that ShineGreymon as well. Taiki and Jeremy are both busting up laughing at the look on his face while Sera, along with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz deal with the incoming army, Sera using the bamboo to good effect.

" Taiki, MadLeomon's back again! "

" Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Digi Fuse! " Taiki calls out even as Sera punches the idiot lion down before leaping down on top of him just in time as her partner had dealt with the Drimogemon.

" Taiki, Angie, Jeremy, evacuate the village, we've got this. " Sera says, her DNA Charge of a brilliant amethyst surrounding her entire body while Marcus has his orange one up as well. Sera snarls as Shoutmon times two with the Star Axe this time gets blasted back and then she leaps into the fray, the bastard had absorbed data again to gain strength and nails him with an aerial spin kick. Christopher takes off, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Sera sets herself for another round as more goons had shown up. She and Shoutmon times two are soon enough slamming into a building wall right in front of Taiki, Angie, and Cutemon. Sera gets back up, her DNA Charge still blazing when she hears a voice call out Drill Bit Blitz.

The thirteen year old stands her ground even as Shoutmon times two with his Star Axe gets back up, after a little bit of male posturing they set back to work. Sera pulls back when MadLeomon loses his final mode and gets desperate, joining Taiki, Angie, and Cutemon. The fusions comes undone as the now introduced Dorulumon and Shoutmon times two try to stop the bulging and glowing MadLeomon. " Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon…Digi Fuse! " Taiki was quick to capitalize on the opening even as Sera's adrenaline fades and she starts to actually feel the pain of her wounds, collapsing back against Taiki.

He braces her even as Shoutmon times three is born. Cutemon hops over and starts to heal her wounds, " Sera, what am I going to do with you? "

" Marcus is three times worse. " Sera retorts, " Cutemon, will you be able to stick around long enough to heal those whom need it? "

" I'm sure Dorulumon would let me. " Cutemon says.

Once MadLeomon and his goons are gone, Dorulumon sticks around long enough to get everyone healed up, and Taiki claims the Code Crown, as Marcus had explained what he had learned from Jijimon during breakfast. Taiki looks at his girlfriend, " Can you walk on your own, Sera? "

Marcus chuckles, " She always did fight hard. She'll be fine after some rest, want me to carry her? "

Taiki rolls his eyes even as Sera hops onto his back, her head nestled into the crook of his right shoulder, Taiki manages to use the Code Crown to transfer zones, as Sera had locked her legs around his waist. Sera recalls BlackAgumon to her Data Link and Agumon resignedly goes into his, then off they went. Nene Amano watches this with a frown, that Marcus kid had gained the information she was going to use to ingratiate the new General to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Island Zone:

Sera and Marcus were quick to call their partners out, though Sera was almost asleep. Taiki looks at her and readjusts his grip, she must be tired if she was almost asleep. " I can take her, you know. " Marcus says.

" I got her, I can adjust my grip so I can still use my Fusion Loader. " Taiki says, she'd wake up if anyone else touched her. She was in the not-quite-asleep- but-not-quite-awake-either state. She was vicious when disturbed in that state and Taiki really didn't want to deal with her when she was like that. Marcus could probably defend himself but Angie and Jeremy wouldn't be able to.

Shoutmon looks at his partner's girlfriend, BlackAgumon had spent a lot of time teaching him about human courtship and their interpersonal relationships so he didn't make a misstep somewhere. With what he had seen Sera do he didn't want to unintentionally say the wrong thing. They all hear a commotion and go to investigate, the digimon, well, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Agumon, BlackAgumon, and Marcus all charge in to deal with the problem, which was a bunch of Gizamon attacking an old friend of Jijimon's, Archelomon.

Some other digimon a Syakomon, Bukamon, and ChibiTortomon show themselves after the Gizamon have been driven off. Taiki keeps quiet until they're lead to the Digi Bites and he gently lays Sera down. He makes sure to set some food aside for her, BlackAgumon sat near his partner, it was odd but he trusted Taiki with his partner. Sera's eyes slit open wearily and she holds her hand out for some food. Taiki smiles and hands her some Digi Bites, " I hate to say this but she's got herself a keeper this time. " Marcus says.

Taiki smirks, " You're stuck with me, the quicker you accept that the better for everyone. "

Sera powers through her Digi Bites and yawns, " More please. "

Syakomon brings her some more Digi Bites and the thirteen year old powers through seven more canisters. Then she grins, " Much better. "

" Back in fighting shape, Seraphy? " Marcus asks her.

" Mostly, still a little tired, but I can fight if necessary. "

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto frowns, she couldn't find the hime, and that was troubling, to say the least. The girl was proving to be very slippery in her new life. Then again she was probably deliberately staying off of the radar. How the hell the bitch had pulled it off was something else. She just got this feeling that the hime was very well defended in this new life. No matter what she way she tossed it things were going to get bad for her. Serenity-sama wanted her daughter found and brought to heel.

Digi World:

The Fusion Fighters have just been informed of the invasion of Divermon. Sera and Marcus stand up, " We'll deal with the landing party, Taiki, you guys take care of the main force. " Sera says.

" Got it, can you four handle it? " Taiki asks.

" We got it, all right. " Marcus says.

Sera, Marcus, and their partners drop down from above shocking the Divermon and then tearing into them like they were wet paper. As the cousins watch each other's backs so to do their partners, out of all the DATS members Sera and Marcus had always worked the best together, and Keenan worked well with them too. The Divermon were stunned that two humans and two digimon were making such short work of them.

The blonde smiles ferally as she continues to mow through her opponents, they may not be high level but she and Marcus didn't care about that. All they cared about was defending this Digital World, as was the true calling of any Digidestined. Sera's Data Link had just appeared in her hand when she met BlackAgumon, Marcus had his given to him, then subsequently was forced to join DATS, she never had officially until Sampson had guaranteed that she would never have to wear that ridiculous uniform. Also that she would never have to deal with all those damn regs either.

Commander Sampson had been surprised at how stubborn she was until he learned that she and Marcus were double cousins. Then there happened to be the fact that Marcus was the biggest influence on her life. Yoshino had given up on trying to get her to join, especially when she had been particularly forceful one day at the headquarters and it had taken Thomas, Nikki, Megumi, and Commander Sampson to pull an enraged Marcus away from her. No one could blame him for his reaction either as she'd been looking terrified of the forceful red head.

That had been when all of DATS had learned that Damon Seraphina was off limits lest her cousin send them to the ER, Marcus Damon section. Yes, he did literally have a section devoted entirely to those whom had been on the wrong end of his temper for messing with his little sister or cousin. Everyone knew that he never started the fights either, he just finished them.

Sera spins down into a sweep kick before turning a backflip and landing on Marcus' up raised hands, " Glad to see we still got our timing down, cous. " Sera says.

" Glad to see you kept up with your gymnastics as much as you could with a hurt arm. "

" My coach was really understanding and even helped with the exercises to strengthen my muscles back up. " Sera admits.

" Oh, yeah, this would be the first time you've been able to use your right arm full force again, huh, and I bet you still do the exercises too, don't ya? " Marcus asks as he pushes up and Sera pushes off at the same time, the girl spins in the air and she sees red, " BlackAgumon, get ready, Archelomon needs help, Gizamon. DNA Charge! " Sera calls out.

BlackGreymon goes charging away to save the elder of the Island Zone while everyone else remains as clean up crew. BlackGreymon could easily handle some measly Gizamon. Sera's eyes widen when she sees a Botamon, Koromon's pre-evolved state, the Fresh Form of both hers and Marcus' partners. The thirteen year old goes into a slide tackle that three different goggle heads would be proud of her for and scoops the little guy up.

Marcus and Agumon have cleared out the last of the Divermon and Marcus' fists clench when he sees Botamon, " How did he get here anyhow? " Marcus asks.

" How the hell should I know, Marky? "

" Shut it, Seraphy. " Marcus retorts as they make their way towards BlackGreymon and Archelomon. Taiki and the others have made it there by this time too.

" Hey, Taiki, could you download Botamon? "

Taiki looks at his girlfriend, " Why? "

" He's the Fresh form of both mine and Marky's partners. I don't know why he was here but it's not safe for him to be around battles. " Sera answers as BlackGreymon deletes the last Gizamon.

Taiki nods and downloads the little guy, if he needed healing then he could get that done while in his Fusion Loader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
